Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 25
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Savage Learning, Part 1: Survival 101 | Synopsis1 = In a cabin at the Canadian Rockies, Dog Logan eats his meal until he is suddenly visited by an older one-eyed version of himself. Future Dog tells his present self that Wolverine will be at the Savage Land and this is his opportunity to beat Wolverine once and for all. As his future self disappears, Dog says it is time for a family reunion. Wolverine has brought his students to the Savage Land for their Survival class. He instructs them to work together so they can get back to the Blackbird, which has been programmed by Wolverine to hover above the island for 24 hours and land in a place only Wolverine knows. He then slashes a dinosaur's leg, beginning the class. Hours later at the Jean Grey School, Logan and Beast talk about whether or not taking the students on a field trip is a good idea. Logan believes the trip will teach them about teamwork. As the students enter the Blackbird, Beast explains Broo has reverted to a completely feral state ever since he recovered from his coma. Oya has to keep him on a leash; he attacked her when he woke up but now she is the only one he does not attack on sight. In the present, the students are forced to defend themselves from the rampaging dinosaurs. Wolverine has completely disappeared and the students cannot track him. Broo has picked up a scent and the students follow him. However, the trail only leads them to a dead dinosaur. The students start to argue amongst themselves, annoying Kid Omega. During the plane trip to the Savage Land, Wolverine talks with Kid Omega. He taunts Kid Omega with the possibility that he actually enjoys being at school, which Quire continuously denies. Also, Logan reminds him that before Professor X died, he nominated Quire as candidate for Student Council President. The result is a tiebreaker between Quentin and Anole, but Logan has voted yet. Logan puts in his vote and Quire is the new President. His term begins as soon as they land. In the present, Quire attempts to stop the arguing among the students and inspire them to work together. Unimpressed by Quire's attempts at leadership, the students go separate ways. Oya, feeling guilty that her kiss with Kid Omega is what caused Broo to become feral, leaves as well. Only Glob Herman and Eye-Boy remain with Kid Omega. Watching them from a tree, Wolverine becomes disappointed at his students. Then, he is attacked by Dog. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Students *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** 'Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The hottest new X-Book turns 25! • Jason Aaron (THOR:GOD OF THUNDER) and Eisner-Award winner Ramon Perez (Tale of Sand, JOHN CARTER) kick off the mega story that will define WXM in 2013! • Wolverine and the students go to the Savage Land! • Wolverine’s brother Dog, from the super hit ORIGIN, returns and becomes the biggest new X-Villain in years. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included